Fading In The Black (Bendy X F Reader)
by Twitchy Bella
Summary: You were just an average high school student, well, if you call going into haunted places average. You loved the supernatural but you also were scared of it, but who wouldn't be scared! One day, you notice an old studio called 'Sillyvision' and you always passed by it on your way to school. You wanted to see what was inside, but you didn't expect to meet a little cartoon devil...


**Your P.O.V.**

You looked at the front of the old animation studio. The words 'Sillyvision' on the top seemed to be fading away, most likely from decay. You sighed and looked at the door. You expected it to be locked so no one could get in, but it wasn't. As you slowly opened the door, you took a little peek inside.

The inside look old and had a strange resemblance to a cartoon. Everything was all one color with the exception of the color black. There were posters and a few cardboard cutouts of a little cartoon character, who resembled a little devil with white gloves and a white bow tie. There seemed to be a name on the posters, but it was covered in some black substance.

As your full body was in, the door slammed shut. You turned around and saw a black liquid covering the door knob.

You touched it, "Is this...ink?" You then wiped your finger on your pants and continued exploring the abandoned workshop. You stepped in something as you were walking. You looked down and saw it was a little puddle of ink. You thought of it as nothing and continued walking.

You then felt something grab at your right ankle. You looked down and saw a white gloved hand with a black arm that extended from the ink puddle. You panicked and tried your best to make..whatever that thing is to let go! You grabbed onto a table nearby and held on. Just as you did that, another hand shot out and grabbed your other ankle.

You tried desperately to get this thing to let go, but nothing seemed to work. As you pulled away, a figure was slowly rising out of the ink. Half of its body was out and it looked much like that cartoon character that was splattered everywhere.

Its face was covered in ink and its mouth was no longer in a grin, but a frustrated frown. You managed to pull your foot closer to you, resulting in the cartoon character to fully emerge out of the puddle and lose its grip on your legs.

You took the opportunity to run away as fast as you could. The word 'nope' kept repeating in your mind as you ran. You made it to a room that said 'Ink Machine' on the top. You hid behind a giant machine and stayed quiet, putting your hand on your mouth.

You heard footsteps and a low growl. _'This was a bad idea...'_ you thought, _'..and what the hell is that thing?!'_ Your foot moved and knocked something over. You froze, the footsteps came to a complete stop.

After a few seconds, you decided to peek over behind the machine. All you saw were a bunch of ink puddles that looked like shoe prints. You quietly got up, looking around just to make sure that nothing was there.

A shiver went down your spine when you stepped into one of the ink puddles. They were cold and wet, in other words, they were fresh. You made your way out of that room, not expecting one of the cutouts to waiting for you just outside the doorway.

You jumped, your heart racing. You soon calmed down after you realized that it was just cardboard. You saw a room that was boarded up on your right, just behind the cutout. When you touched the boards, they felt wet. You instantly pulled your hands away and wiped it on your pants. "That's fucking disgusting..." you mumbled, walking away.

While you were walking through some halls, you wondered how long you were in this studio. You went to grab your phone, but you couldn't find it. You tapped your pockets, desperately trying to find it. "Where'd it go, I just had it!"

You made it back to the main room where that ink thing tried to kidnap you. You finally looked up and saw the same ink creature, standing just a few feet away from you, staring straight at you. In its hands, you saw your phone.

 _'I have to get it back..but how?'_ you asked yourself. You didn't dare go near it again, afraid that it might try to kill you. You didn't want to just book it and leave without your phone, you actually need it! The only thing you could think of was to try and convince the ink thing to give it back to you, but how?

You quivered, "U-Um..excuse me? B-But that's mine...can I have it back?" The ink thing tilted its head and then pointed at your phone with its other hand. "Yes..that..can I have it back?" you asked again. The thing stared at it, then it looked at an ink puddle next to it, then back at you.

"Don't you dare.."before you could do anything, the creature threw your phone into the puddle and jumped in shortly after. "HEY!" You ran over to the puddle but found out it was just a puddle of ink. "How did it.."

You stood up. "Okay, that's it! I'm done!" you yelled, walking towards the exit. "I'm leaving this hopeless, good for nothing studi-" You were cut off as the ink thing suddenly appeared in front of you. You were so close to the door.

You tried moving to its side to go around it, but it moved in front of you every time. You were getting frustrated and yelled "What do you want?!"

The creature seemed startled, but returned its posture later and took a step back. As it did, a gigantic hole appeared, blocking you from the exit. _'Was it trying to save me?'_ The creature pointed to the new hole in the ground and back at the exit. You were stunned.

" _Wow_...okay, that happened..uhhh..." words became difficult to form as you stared at the mini obstacle course that you must now do in order to get out of this place. You looked back at the creature. "So..you knew there was a hole there?" It nodded.

 _'Can this thing talk at all?'_ You looked around, trying to find something that would work as a bridge. You saw a wooden plank and smiled. "I could use this!" Once you picked it up, the ink creature stood in front of you.

It grabbed onto the other end of the plank and slowly lowered his arm, causing the plank to bend. _Actually **bend!**_ A sickening noise was coming from the plank and you dropped it, your face now completely showing disgust. "Nevermind...that's way to gross..."

You looked back at the creature, its stare made you shiver. "Can you..uh..help me?" you asked. It nodded its head and disappeared into an ink puddle beneath it. It startled you on how it left so quickly. You calmed down and looked around again.

You heard a creak your body went stiff. You were hoping that nothing else was here and it was just you and that..weird ink thing that looked like the cartoon character that is everywhere in this studio...

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a large metal board come out of the ink puddle in front of you. You swiftly moved out of the way so it wouldn't land on you. The ink creature came out shortly after and looked at the metal board. "Be careful! You almost hit me!" you yelled.

It looked at you and quickly lifted itself up. It grabbed the board and put it over the hole. It laid over perfectly. It turned and gave you a weak smile as it put its hands behind its back.

You looked at the new bridge to the exit and back at the ink thing. "Thanks..I guess.." you walked over to the bridge and you could see the ink thing grab for something from another one of the ink puddles.

Once it took it out, you realized that it was your phone. It gave it to you and you saw that the notebook app was open. On it was written 'Will you come back?' You looked at the ink creature and said "Sure, I'll come back later tomorrow.." It smiled and bounced up and down slightly.

You watched its childlike behavior and after a while, you asked "What is your name?" It stopped and pointed to a wall. You looked and on it was the word 'Bendy' written in ink. It was still dripping.

You looked back, "Okay then, 'Bendy', I'll see you later.." Bendy quickly gave you a hug and stepped back, smiling happily. You put your phone in your pocket and turned to the exit. As you walk to the exit you could feel Bendy's stare on you, which was slightly unnerving.

Once you finally left and got into your car, you sighed and let your tense mussels finally relax. You looked at your (F/C) sweater and saw it was covered in ink. You took it off and put it on the passenger seat. You looked at the studio again before putting in your keys and turning on your car.

You slowly backed out of the mini parking lot and before you drove the route that lead to your home, you repeated "See you later..." With that, you left. Leaving the old studio to be quiet again until your next visit.

 **"See you later..."**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this, and remember, this is all for fun but I will not make it some joke book. This is my first ever Bendy X Reader I've ever done and my first X Reader thing I've ever published..so sorry if it's a bit iffy at times..also if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please notify me and I'll change it!  
This story was originally on my Wattpad, so go check me out there so you can be notified once the next chapter is done! I'm just simply copying and pasting it to here!**

 **Have a lovely day everyone!**


End file.
